New Kids On The Block
by Lilsaturn126
Summary: Sailor Saturn Had Destroyed The World?! And The Scouts End Up In The DBZ Dimension. Kaorinight is Alive? And Teaching Orange Star High School?? Mars:I'll go undercover as a highschool student and find out how we can get out of this one . . .
1. New Kids On The Block

Disclaimer: I neither own nor claim to own sailor moon or dragon ball z so please don't sue me!

The world is covered in darkness & the world of Sailor Moon & the scouts is being distroy by a giant tornado. (just like in Raye's dream in SMS) Raye watch her friends being destroy by a dark energy looks like a tornado & Raye's eyes grew wide. Raye standing there & a heavy wind force tried to push her back. **Raye: This has to be a dream! **Raye slaps herself. **Raye: Wake up Raye! **Then Sailor Saturn stands on a rock & she held out her glave. Raye turns around & Raye wouldn't believe her eyes. **Raye: Sailor Saturn it can't be! **Raye remember that Sailor Saturn wants to killher. Sailor Saturn jumps up, but Raye steps more backward as fast as she could but Sailor Saturn bearly cut her stomach.Raye's** blood **spills out & Raye hold her stomach & her school uniform is cover in red** blood **where the cut has been. Raye fell on her knees & looks up at Sailor Saturn which she held the glave to her throat. **Sailor Saturn: Now you die! **Sailor Saturn held the glave up in the air & is about to strike. Raye close her eyes while holding tight against her wound. Then a staff stop Sailor Saturn's glave. Raye open her eyes it is Sailor Pluto. Raye looks at her amazed. Sailor Pluto stuggling with Sailor Saturn. **Sailor Pluto: I am not about to lose another friend! Raye: Why are you doing this? Just leave me & save yourself! Sailor Pluto: It's been too long for me to have one friend Rini & she's gone! I am not about to lose another friend again! **Sailor Pluto manage to strike herself free & knock Sailor Saturn away. Sailor Saturn step back & has an evil smile. **Sailor Pluto: PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!** Sailor Pluto used her attack to distrack Sailor Saturn. Sailor Saturn used her slient wall attack. By then Sailor Pluto carried Raye & Sailor Pluto used the staff to time to travel. **Sailor Saturn: There's no escape! **Saturn touch the ground with her glave & the world is breaking a part! Pluto is using all her strenght to open the gates of time. Sailor Pluto open the gates while the world is being destroyed. Then all of a sudden the world is blowing up a heavy ball of fire looks like bomb it's getting closer to Sailor Pluto & Raye while in the air to time travel. Then both of them looks down with fear but Sailor Pluto turn her back & the ball of fire wounds her back. Sailor Pluto screams in pain. The ball of fire push Sailor Pluto & Raye closer & faster to the gates of time & Sailor Pluto & Raye escape by a thread. Their world is total destroy by the time they escape. The world just turn to red lava & blew up! Sailor Saturn died with the world. Sailor Pluto & Raye hurl into time & they have no idea where they are going. The blast just forced them in & they are lost in time. Sailor Pluto held Raye tight in her arms but Raye pass out. Then finally Sailor Pluto saw a white light & she is heading toward the light. Sailor Pluto with all her might is heading toward the light even it is so painful for her because of her burn wound. Finally they enter into a new world, they enter the DBZ world. The portal open & they collapse on the ground ( the background is by a lake & green grass & a few trees a road on a huge hill the place where Krillin hit Goku with a rock. If that gives you any clues.) Raye & Sailor Pluto are on the ground. Raye is on her back & Sailor Pluto is on her stomach. Sailor Pluto lost her transformation & her purple dress have a burn whole on her back. They are a little separated. Then Goku, Gohan, Goten, Krillin, & Chi-chi are walking to the lake where Trista & Raye laid. They are going to relax & well Goku want to go fishing ( more like attack the huge fish.) Then they are laughing & talking about how happy they are that Goku back. Then Krillin stop in horror. Goku looks at Krillin. **Goku: What's wrong? **Then Krillin pointed his finger to the girls that laid on the grass. They all ran toward them & looks at them in a shocking way. They saw a girl with long raven hair wearing a school uniform covered in **blood **where the stomach part is. Raye's **blood **is pouring on the grass then a bit of is dripping from her lips. On left side is Trista on her stomach with a hole on the back of her purple dress & skin all burn it's starts to **bleed**. Everyone looks in shock. **Goku: How horrible? Who could have done this? Chi-chi: Don't just stand there get them to the nearest hospital. **Chi-chi cross her arms & close her eyes. **Chi-chi: You know there's no phone here! **Goku thought to himself. **Goku: I have a better idea. **Goku pick up Raye very carefully. Raye arms & legs just hang there like she is dead while her neck hang back in Goku's arms while her hair hang down. Gohan pick up Trista carefully trying not to hurt her. Then Raye starts to turn pale & cold. Goku looks at Raye & turn to Gohan. **Goku: We better hurry. Gohan: Right! **Goku uses his transmission techique & in no time Goku & Gohan go to Kami's place. Goku & Gohan got Raye & Trista there just in time for Dende to heal them. Raye & Trista got healed but they are still unconscious.They took Raye & Trista to Goku's & Chi-chi's house. Raye & Trista was unconscious for 3 hours. Then Raye wokeup in a bed. **Raye: Where am I? **Raye looks all around the room while still in bed. **Raye: Trista! **Raye turn around quickly on the left side Trista is still a sleep. Raye sigh & starts to calm down lying back down slowly. **Raye thought to herself : I'll let her sleep. **Rayeface theceiling & put her arms behide her head. Then Raye notice something Raye pull the covers off & saw she has new clothes on. A blue shirt long with short sleeves & black shorts. **Raye: Somethings missing. **Raye is seaching all around while still in bed. Then a shock look came on her face. **Raye: The brooches! **Raye turn to the right and on the top of a wooden cabinet there are the brooches. Raye calm down again & sigh. Raye sits up & held the brooches of Serena & Rini. **Raye: It's funny but, **(putting her hand on her chin) **I don't remember taking the brooches. **Raye held the brooches with both hands & looks at them. **Raye: How did I know about the brooches? **Thensomeone open the door it is Goku with a warm friendly face. **Goku: Hi there. How are you feeling? **As he walks in the room & sat in a chair by Raye. **Raye: I felt worst.** **Goku:** **You & your friend got hurt pretty bad. **Raye nodded.** Goku: So what's your name anyway? Raye: Raye & my friend over there **(as Raye turn left) **Trista. Trista is much older than I am. I'm 15. Goku: So, how did you two get into some serious injuries? **Raye just look at him with wide eyes for a second the face the brooches in her hands. **Raye: Well.....um? **Goku change the subject. **Goku: Hey, what beautiful brooches you have. **Raye turn back to the brooches. **Raye: Their a friend of mine. I'm keeping them for safe keeping. Goku: Ohhhhh. **Then something just hit him. Goku put his hand on his forehead. **Goku: I didn't tell you my name I feel so dumb. **Raye laid the brooches on the bed. **Raye: I'm psysic. Goku: Oh really? Raye: Yes really . Goku: Alright then. **Goku handed his hand to Raye. **Raye: Oh... okay. **Raye held his hand & starts looking at it closely. Raye stroke her fingers over & over his hand. Raye touch him very gently Goku is paying very close attention to what Raye is doing. **Raye: Your name is Goku & you have a wife named Chi-chi. Two sons named Gohan & Goten. Gohan is in high school & you are in your 20's. **Raye stops. Goku is surprise that Raye knew all that by just reading his palm! **Goku: Wow! I guess you are psysic.** **Raye: Yup! **Goku stands up. **Goku: Well, I better get going now.**


	2. Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own sailor moon or dragon ball z. So Please don't sue me.

(Try to imagine what I'm saying) The sun is up & the background has dirt mountains not much mountains & the ground is dry dirt. You can only see Super Sailor Mars's red hill shoes. Super Sailor Mars is running & she is breathing hard. Super Sailor Mars has been running for a hour now. Super Sailor Mars's feet left right left right left right left right & each time she steps her breathing gets heavier & heavier. Finally Super Sailor Mars couldn't take it anymore & she trips on a small brown rock (you can see her whole body tipping over)which came from out of the ground. Mars falls on the ground like a pencil falling. Mars tightens her face while closeing her eyes tight & she slowly turns over. Mars opens right eye slowly & takes a peek at her legs. Mars legs are scraped! The left leg is a little bit more scraped then the right. The right is only a tiny bit bleeding, but the left is bleeding alot more & the blood is streaming down her leg.Mars turns over & sits down.Then two black crows came over & lands right beside Mars one on each side. Mars looks at the crows. **Mars: Why are you following me?** Mars looks at the crows closely. **Mars: Phobos Deimos.. is that you? **Mars looks up at the sky. **Mars: This is strange. I thought you two were goners. I guess you must have escaped like Pluto & I did. **Mars pull her knees in towards her body & she is forcing herself up. Mars makes a painful face. Mars is standing straight up. The two crows flys behide Mars & flys right pass her. Mars turns around & see a small green area spot with a huge tree for shade & a small pound infront of the tree. Mars walks towards the green area kind of limping. The crows are gone. Mars finally touches the green grass with her right foot. Mars looks left & right then she looks on the ground there are two black feathers makeing an X. **Mars: A warning. **Mars slips out of her hills slowly. Then Mars puts her right foot down & then her left. Mars leaves her shoes there. Mars walks over to the pound & is about to sit down.Mars sits down quickly at the edge side ways her body is facing the left. **Mars: Owww.. That hurts. **A while later Mars hands without glove are in the water a small fish swam thought Mars hands. (In Mars's mind) Serena's reflection is behide Mars a bit invisible. **Serena: You have to clean it or you'll get infection.** Mars makes a cup in her hands & pour the water on her legs. Mars tightens her face. **Mars: Its cold. **The water cleans the blood off of Mars legs. Mars walks over to the tree & sits down infront of the tree. Mars hugs her legs & leans a bit forward. (Mars hearing the scouts inside her head) **Serena: We'll die together right? Amy: Let's pass the enterance exam together. Lita: Let's be the best Martial Arts we can be Raye. Mina: I'll always be with you. **A tear drop starts running down Mars face.ThenMars feels a slight pain on her chest. Mars grips her left chest & starts breathing hard. **Mars: Not again. **Then Mars looks at her right hand & her right hand is disappearing!(You can bearing see Raye's hand & you can see the ground right though Raye's hand!) Mars tear drop went right thought her hand! **Mars: What's happening to me? **Meanwhile in the coldest mountain there is a ice castle on that mountain & it's snowing very hard. Inside the castle Kaorinight is walking down the hallway that is dark and a bright light is in front of her. Kaorinight is wearing a black dress with a big jewl on her necklace. Kaorinight is walking towards the light (you can hear her shoes clicking). Kaorinight makes it through the light and Eudial is typing on her computer and makeing heart snatchers like Professor Tomoe. Kaorinight stands five feet behind Eudial. Eudial stops typing & pulls up her glasses. **Eudial: Kaornight have you captured a heart crystal yet? Kaorinight: Not yet, it's hard to believe but those nosy Sailor Scouts happened to escape from Mistress 9. **Eudial turns her chair around & faces Kaorinight. **Eudial: That can't be! Misstress 9 should have finished them off as Sailor Saturn! Kaorinight: It seems we underestimated them. **Eudial put her hand on her chin. **Eudial thinking: Could it be possible the scouts figured out Mistress 9 was Sailor Saturn? Kaorinight: We need a new plan. **Eudial snaps out of it & looks at Kaorinight. Eudial puts her head down smiling with her eyes close. **Eudial: Just leave it to me. We will continue are plan until then.. **Kaorinight a bit angry with her arms crossed. **Kaorinight: Until what?!** Eudial looks at Kaorinight in a sneaky way. **Eudial: You'll see. I plan to change history not only for the sailor scouts but for everybody on this damn planet & anyone who is helping them! **Eudial stands up quickly in anger & walks towards a huge tube covered with a black blaket on the right side. Eudial puts her right hand on the tube.** Eudial: Until then we'll just going to have to wait. **Eudial making an evil face. **Eudial: Won't we my perfect weapon. **Eudial now hugging the tube.** Eudial thinking: Won't the scout be surprised once they find out what's under this thing.** (Now back to Raye) Mars gribs on her right hand tight on her rist while it was trying to disappear. Mars leans forward while tighten her face. **Mars thinking: I can't disappear not yet not until I complete my mission. I have to stay for Goku & the others sake I have to at least save this planet before it happens all over again! **Mars hand stops disappearing & Mars slowly opens her eyes letting go of her rist. Mars lies back down agaisnt the tree in relief. **Mars: I wonder why this is happening? **Trista is watching Mars from behide a huge dirt rock. **Trista: Why is she transform?** Then a voice said:** Because she doesn't want to be recognized. **Trista turns around & she is wearing Chi-Chi's dress.(You know the one she always wear) There standing in front of her is Phobos & Deimos in their human form. (Think Of Raye with one red eye & one purple eye one female & one male. They both look like Raye but Deimos has his hair in a pony tail.) **Trista: So, you two did surrive. **Phobos & Demos went up to Trista. **Phobos: Where here to protect our princess. Deimos: If that's what your thinking. Trista: You two can't fool me I know your not just here to protect her there's more to it isn't it? Phobos: We can't fool you. Deimos: Listen you can't let Raye know about us. Not just yet. **All turns to watch Raye. **Deimos: It can be very dangerous to waken the sleeping princess before her time. We all know Raye has an out of control rage temper. Trista: I know about that. If fire princess awaken before her time Raye won't be able to control her anger. She will go on a rampage. Phobos: Raye won't be able to handle the truth about her princess pass life it will drive her mad, full of hate, anger, & revenge. Then Princess Serenity showed up in Raye's life & freed Raye from her anger from Queen Beryl. Now that Serena is gone who knows what can keep her calm. **Trista shakes her head. **Deimos: That why we're here to make sure that doesn't happen. Trista: No, your wrong. **Phobos & Deimos looks at Trista in surprise. **Trista: Raye is not like that anymore. She is free from that & much stronger now then she was before. Raye is not like that person anymore. I know what happened to Raye in her pass life & I don't blame her but, you have to believe in her now. **Phobos & Deimos are left with their mouth open. They both look at each other & nod. **Trista: We can't always count on Sailor Moon. Don't you remember when Serena couldn't fight for what she believes in & Raye was the one other person who trained Serena to be a warrior & she did a very good job at it. That other person your talking about can not be the same person as Raye. Raye believed in Serena when she was needed the most & now it's our turn to believe in Raye. **Trista was looking at Phobos & Deimos the whole time in her speech. Phobos & Deimos both nod with a smile. **Deimos: I guess you know more about our princess then we do. **Trista turns back to Raye. **Trista: It's your time to shine.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Okay so how do you like this chapter?? Well, Please review. Thanks 

Love always, 

lilsaturn126


End file.
